xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey's End
Journey's End is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Empty Throne on Prison Island, between Riki and Reyn at pink affinity. Introduction Reyn: Hey, Riki. I've gotta confess something to you. Riki: Reyn obsess with Riki? Reyn: Not 'obsess,' 'confess'! It's just I... didn't think you'd get this far. Riki: What Reyn mean? Reyn: I just figured you'd give up and head back to the village. Gain (+8) Riki: ''do want to go home.'' Riki want to see Oka and all littlepon in village. Riki want pollen cakes and Riki want them now! Reyn: Sounds like you'd rather eat cake than see your family, Riki. Riki: No! Riki think family most important! But Riki is Heropon so fight till battle ends! Reyn: Haha. That right? You've got a pretty big family... I'm almost jealous of ya, Riki. Riki: Why Reyn jealous? Reyn: I ain't got any family left. When I go home, no one's there waiting. You must be the happiest bloke on Bionis, Riki. Riki: ''up, Reyn!'' Riki want Reyn to start own happy family! Reyn: Easier said than done, man! Riki: Riki think it easy! Get married! Start family! Reyn think too hard sometimes! Reyn: So you reckon I should stop thinking about it so much? Riki: Riki want to marry Oka so Riki tell her, 'Marry Riki!' Oka was so angry she slap Riki. But then she agree and Riki and Oka have family. Reyn: So you think if I get a girl to marry me I'm all set? I hate to agree with you, but that sounds like a good idea. Riki: Reyn agree with Riki?! Riki help Reyn get married to other Hom Hom! Reyn: Cheers, man. Gonna have to find me a nice girl first though. Riki: But Reyn already have nice girl... Reyn: Wait... You don't mean... Well, maybe, but this ain't the time or the place. When we're all home free, I hope she doesn't turn me down... Net 0 (+4, -4) Riki: ''do want to go home.'' Riki want to see Oka and all littlepon in village. Riki want pollen cakes and Riki want them now! Reyn: Sounds like you'd rather eat cake than see your family, Riki. Riki: No! Riki think family most important! But Riki is Heropon so fight till battle ends! Reyn: Haha. That right? You've got a pretty big family... I'm almost jealous of ya, Riki. Riki: Why Reyn jealous? Reyn: I ain't got any family left. When I go home, no one's there waiting. You must be the happiest bloke on Bionis, Riki. Riki: ''really think so?'' Riki so used to family that he forget Reyn not have one. Reyn: Sounds like a typical Riki reply. Riki: Riki not forget feeling at home. Riki feel good going home. That what Reyn mean? Reyn: Yeah, that's what I want. I used to take it for granted, spending time with mum and dad. It wasn’t until after they were gone I finally realised what I had. Riki: So Reyn want to start family too? Reyn: Yeah, I guess you could say that. Not right now though. I've learnt a lot from this trip, but I still have loads to learn. I've gotta get stronger in more ways than one. Riki: Reyn sound different. Sound like he use his brain! Is sky going to fall on Riki's head? Reyn: Listen you! I come up with loads of good ideas! But anyway, enough arguing. I'm glad we got to chat. I almost enjoyed myself. Haha! Cheers, Riki. Net 0 (-4, +4) Riki: mean Hom Hom! If Riki go home now, village friends cook Riki on grill! Reyn: Wow. You serious? Riki: Riki never serious! Haha. But Riki do sometimes want go back to family in village. Reyn: Yeah, I miss home too. And your little ones probably miss you a lot. Riki: Riki not leave friends though! Reyn: ''Riki is Heropon'?'' Riki: Reyn right! Good memory, Reyn! Reyn: Your catchphrases are stuck in my head! I can't help it. They usually have 'Heropon' in 'em so they're easy to remember. Riki: Meh-meh-meh-meh! Reyn shut big fat Hom Hom hole! Reyn say silly sayings all the time! Reyn: All right, little fella. Let's agree to disagree, eh? It's hard to admit, but it's been kinda fun having you around. Though I never would have thought you'd make it as far as this. Riki: Reyn sound different. Sound like he use his brain! Is sky going to fall on Riki’s head? Reyn: Oi, where’d that come from?! I say clever things all the time! Anyway, I'm just telling it like it is. I figured some silly 'Heropon' was never gonna cut the mustard. Riki: Riki never really think he leave and go home. Riki think like this: When Riki ride Pterix, never jump off before Pterix land! Reyn: What the heck is a Pterix? You say the weirdest things... Well, anywho, I have to say thank you. After we mop up the bad guys, you and the missus can visit me. Riki: Riki look forward to it! Riki want to go fishing at Reyn's favourite spot at colony! Loss (-8) Riki: ''mean Hom Hom!'' If Riki go home now, village friends cook Riki on grill! Reyn: Wow. You serious? Riki: Riki never serious! Haha. But Riki do sometimes want go back to family in village. Reyn: Yeah, I miss home too. And your little ones probably miss you a lot. Riki: Riki not leave friends though! Reyn: ''not?'' You just being too stubborn to admit defeat? Riki: Riki not stubborn! Reyn nasty Hom Hom! Reyn: Oi, calm down, Riki. I'm sorry. We've been dragging you around getting in all sorts of trouble. I kinda feel a little guilty. That’s all. Riki: Reyn worried for Riki? Riki love to travel with friends! No regrets! Riki not like every day, but tomorrow always different! Reyn: You know who's next though? Dickson. He's not going down easily. Things might get messy, Riki. You ready for that? 'Cos if not, get running, fuzzball! Riki: Riki ready like Reyn ready. Dickson fall like leaf from tree! Reyn: That's not what I meant. Think about your family, Riki. What happens if you get hurt? Your family will have no dad. Riki: Reyn talk funny to Riki. Reyn sound different than before... Riki think that sky will fall on friends' heads next! Reyn: What's got into you? I talk like this all the time. I know about this stuff. I lost my mum and dad ages ago. I was young like your kids. So I know how they'd feel. Make sure you survive, Riki. Riki: Yes, yes, Reyn. Riki understand Reyn's words. Heropon Riki will not fail! Because... Reyn: 'Riki is Heropon!' Heard it all before, man. Riki: Reyn right! Good memory, Reyn! Category:Prison Island Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts